Devil With the Blue Dress On
by MissLiss15
Summary: In the era of tie dye and lava lamps, Bella is the epitome of the modern young woman. Though she exudes everything he hates, Edward is inexplicably drawn to her when he runs into her on a business trip. Just don't tell his high society fiancée.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil With the Blue Dress on**

**Summary:**

**In the era of tie dye and lava lamps, Bella is the epitome of the modern young woman. Though she exudes everything he hates, Edward is inexplicably drawn to her when he runs into her on a business trip. Just don't tell his high society fiancée.**

—

**A/N: So, this story will be taking place in a 60s/70s type era. Not everything is going to be accurate to the times. Certain things will fall in line, but with others I am taking creative license. I'm just wanting to have a little fun and play in the era for a bit. I'll be updating once a week on Fridays.**

**If the summary didn't make it clear, this is a cheat fic.  
**

**Also, this is a very flawed Edward and Bella. I can't promise that you'll always like them or their actions.**

**And if you haven't yet, you can join my Facebook group 'Stories by MissLiss15' for teasers and the occasional pictures that go along with this and my other stories. The link is here on my FFN profile, or you can search for it on Facebook!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Edward, come in and take a seat." Carlisle gestured to the chair in front of his desk, his smile easy, inviting. He didn't fool me. I knew underneath was the heart of a predator waiting to pounce. If I took pride in being a traveling salesman, Carlisle took it ten steps further. And that was why he was the one behind the desk calling the shots; for now, at least.

He sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? Your numbers are great, fantastic, even. You drip charisma, and with those pretty-boy looks"— he winked at me—"you must have the little ladies eating out of your hand." He smirked.

I grinned right back at him. "I know my job well, sir."

"That's obvious. It's also why I'm sending you to New York on this next trip. We're expanding, joining with Denali. You're the perfect man for the job. What do you say?"

I rarely traveled out of New Jersey. Most of my trips were a few towns over, sometimes bigger cities like Newark. Occasionally, I'd travel to Pennsylvania, but New York seemed like a whole new world. I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes. I'd love the opportunity."

"That's what I like to hear, Ed! Come on, let's map everything out."

—

"A whole month? What am I going to do with you gone for a whole month?" She pouted, perching on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care what she did. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll figure it out, doll. You always do."

I winced at her high-pitched giggles. "I do, don't I? I've got so much to plan, what with the wedding coming up in the next few months. I suppose it'll give me more free time for that." She sighed, running her fingers along my chest. "I just can't wait to be Mrs. Masen."

I wanted to roll my eyes. We both knew this was meant to be a marriage of convenience, not love. It benefited our families, and the clock was ticking for both of us; we weren't getting any younger. At least Victoria was attractive; it was really the only thing she had going for her. Well, that, and she was a hellcat in the sack.

"Okay, well, I've got to pack." I untangled her from my lap before standing. "My car will be here early in the morning."

—

"Welcome!" Eleazar greeted me with a slap on the back as I entered his office. "Carlisle promised he'd send me the best of the best to train these schmucks, but I never guessed he'd actually send his golden boy! He brags about you every chance he gets."

I gave him a polite smile in return. I was never one to give much away. "Well, hopefully we can get them shaped up quickly."

"Come on, I know this bar a few blocks from here where we can talk business over a few beers. How's that sound?"

I gave him a genuine smile this time. I could really use a drink after the trip. "Perfect."

—

I looked around, taking in the loud rock-and-roll music playing over the speakers. It didn't really seem like the place Eleazar would frequent, and it definitely wasn't the type of place I would.

Eleazar looked over and grinned. "I know, it's a shithole, but they've got Guinness on tap. It's worth it."

"I'll take your word for it." I began to turn around on my stool, but the sound of laughter filling the bar stopped me. A group of girls took over the small dance floor as _Satisfaction _by The Rolling Stones started. They couldn't have been over 19 or 20 years old, and I couldn't take my eyes off them as they bounced around to the music. Especially the one in the middle.

Her dark hair fell to the middle of her back, her bangs almost covering her eyes. She had her arms stretched far above her head, the dark blue minidress she wore rising further up her thighs as she turned in circles. The smile never left her face. I felt my dick harden at the thought of running my hands over those thighs and spreading them apart. The way her body moved, I had no doubt she knew how to fuck.

"Girls these days," Eleazar huffed, but when I turned to look at him, he was just as transfixed by them as I was. He noticed my stare and cleared his throat. "More and more of them want to go to college and have careers." He rolled his eyes. "I heard you're soon to be married. I bet she's nothing like those girls. You seem the type that'd draw in class."

"She's classy, alright," I muttered. Vicky was as prim and proper as they came; at least, that's how she portrayed herself.

"Ah, it's that type of marriage." He chuckled. "As long as she's good in the sack, right?"

I let out a true laugh at that one. "That's the truth. Now, let's get down to business."

—

Three or four beers later, we'd discussed most of his employees. He had a crop of recent business school graduates looking to make their own way while trying to find an office job, and some kids that were still in college.

"Excuse me."

I glanced to the side. There was the chick with the blue dress from earlier. She was staring straight ahead, obviously trying to get the bartender's attention, not mine.

"Excuse me," she called a little louder, but the man must have been deaf or blind to be ignoring a beauty like her. I took it upon myself to let out a loud whistle, causing her to jump and the bartender to do his job, finally.

"What?" he barked at me.

"This lady here." I gestured toward her. "She's been trying to get your attention for a good couple minutes now." I grinned over at her, expecting to see a sign of thanks. Instead, I was met with a glare from the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever seen. Between her eyes, her lips, her tits, and those thighs, I'd be fantasizing about her long into my marriage.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I need a round of beers for me and my friends." She slapped some money down on the bar and he went off to work on her order.

"You could've thanked me, y'know," I told her. Something about her both amused and irritated me.

"I was handling it fine on my own."

"Really? How did you plan to get his attention, then?"

"Woulda flashed him my tits." She smirked as I went into a coughing fit.

"Come on, Bella!" a few girls called out as they walked over to help her get their drinks back to their table. That left me with the vision of perky breasts and rose-colored nipples.

I picked up my beer, taking a long gulp while Eleazar raised an eyebrow at me. "Nothing wrong with having a little fun on the side, Ed. What your old lady doesn't know won't hurt her." He rose from his seat. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's get you settled in."

I let my gaze travel around the bar one last time before we left and was met with brown eyes staring back at me. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, watching my every move.

It wouldn't have been the first time I'd stepped out on Vicky. There was the occasional one night stand or desperate housewife. It was nothing she didn't know about, either, but once we were married, all of that would come to a halt.

I knew nothing would ever come from it this time. I'd most likely never see her again, but it sure as hell was fun to imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sighed heavily as I sat in front of a ragtag bunch of men. There were a few—like Mike and Ben—who seemed to have their shit together. They were well dressed and clean cut, and their sales spoke for themselves. But the rest of them looked as if they'd just rolled out of bed.

"Mike, Ben, you're excused from this meeting. As for the rest of you, you've got to get your shit together. You want to make money?" Of course, they all nodded at that. "Well, then, you need to look like you've already got money. No one is going to buy shit being peddled to them by a bum. You." I pointed at James. "Get your hair cut, look respectable."

James sat up straight. "Not gonna happen, man." He ran his hands through his long blond curls. "Chicks fucking dig my hair. They'll buy whatever I'm selling." He was so cocky it was fucking annoying.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe the _chicks_ at school would have, but I'm talking housewives and moms. I'm talking money, not pussy_. _You want pussy though, right?" He smirked at me. Of course he wanted pussy. What man didn't? "You make money, the pussy comes to you. You won't even have to go looking for it. It'll just land on your dick. Look, kid, I've been doing this for a few years now. I promise, I've gotten my dick wet more times than I can count. Real tigers in bed, too."

His eyes widened at my statement as he pulled at his hair. "Maybe I could stand to lose a few inches."

The promise of money and pussy always got them.

I decided if I was here for a month, I might as well make good use of my time. They wanted me here for two reasons; to shape these guys up, and to make Carlisle and Eleazar money. It didn't hurt that this job came with a huge bonus for me. I'd be set for a very long time, even longer if I invested it right.

So, I'd work side by side with each of them a few days a week. James was going to be my first project. There was potential somewhere inside of him.

—

We'd already gone to a couple houses, and those baby blue eyes and blond mop of his definitely didn't hurt him. They got him in the door easily, but his selling strategy left a little to be desired. These women wanted to feel like they were in control. They wanted to believe they were actually in charge, even when we all knew it was their husband's money they were spending.

We climbed the porch steps of a little blue house. "I'll be taking the lead on this one, you just watch," I told him as I rang the doorbell. We stood there for a few moments, and when no one answered, I tried knocking. Our policy was to never wait for more than a few minutes before heading onto the next house; time was money. We were just about to head back down the steps when the door swung open.

"Can I help you?" I heard the lady of the house call out, but when I turned around, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was _her,_ the girl in the blue dress from the bar. Bella, I think her friends had called her. She wasn't wearing her blue dress, yet she was just as alluring. My gaze traveled the length of her as she stood there in front of me; well, us. She wore a white crop top that left very little to the imagination as it stretched across her tits, pairing it with black and white polka dot pants that sat high on her waist. Her feet were bare and incredibly enticing.

"Afternoon, miss." I grinned at her, and I could tell she recognized me by the way her pupils dilated. "Is your mother home?"

She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I wouldn't know if she's home or not. My parents live on Long Island."

Was she married? She was young, and she definitely hadn't acted like she was married the other night. "My apologies. Is your husband here, then?"

She arched a perfect eyebrow at me before lifting her left hand, showing me her empty ring finger. "That would be another no, mister…"

"Masen. I'm very sorry. I'm Edward Masen, and this is my companion, James Hunt. We're representatives for Cullen Incorporated; have you heard of us?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment before that dick hardening giggle slipped past her lips. "No, sorry, I haven't. But please, you and your companioncan come in. I'm very interested in hearing what you have to say, _Mr. Masen_."

I wanted to groan at the way she purred my name. The thought of what Eleazar had said a few days ago swirled through my head. A little fun on the side wouldn't hurt. It wasn't as if Vicky was innocent either. I saw the way the milkman eyed her. And truth be told, I couldn't have cared less.

Housewives were needy, and if there was a nice set of legs and a good pair of tits attached to a pretty face, I had no issue meeting every one of her needs.

"Sorry, it's pretty grungy in here," she said, breaking me from my thoughts.

We walked into her living room. She wasn't kidding, but it wasn't just grungy, it was a bottles littered the tables, there were pizza boxes strewn around, half-eaten pizza on top of them. To add to it all, it absolutely reeked of pot. I watched as she tried to tidy up ever so slightly, or at least she was trying to make room for us to sit.

"It's not a problem." I mentally cringed as placed my briefcase down on the coffee table. "We might actually have something to—"

I was cut off as one of the bedroom doors opened and a man walked out, pulling a shirt over his head. He stopped in front of Bella, gripping her chin with one hand and planted a long kiss to her lips. "Boss party, dove," he murmured before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

She watched after him before turning back to us, giggling quietly. "Now if only I could remember his name."

I suddenly wondered if maybe I'd met my match.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I cleared my throat, looking over at James. He was staring at her as if she was something to eat and he was a starving man. He was still young, maybe 22 at the very most. It wasn't likely that he'd run into many loose women.

A bright grin lit up her face. "I'm just joshin' you. Anyway, you wanted to show me something? Let me guess, a vacuum cleaner so I can one day keep the house clean for my _darling_ husband? I'll sit home every day cleaning and cooking while he bangs his secretary. The dream of every American woman." She rolled her eyes, waving toward my briefcase and crossing her legs.

My mind wandered to the pale, creamy color of her thighs I knew was hiding under her pants. She was far from the type of woman I typically went after. She was young, outspoken and crude; a nonconformist. The women I went for were lonely, craving a man's attentions.

Bella was living proof that a woman with her own thoughts was a dangerous thing.

She'd clearly made her point that she wasn't the type to stay at home with the children, or to keep the house clean for her husband. Which was obvious by the current state of her home. She definitely wouldn't keep her mouth shut after he'd had a hard day at work. But, nevertheless, she was gorgeous, with nice tits and legs. And if that little show earlier meant anything, she was definitely easy.

I found myself wishing that James would take a hike so I could really show her what I wanted. I smiled at her, ignoring her outburst and popping open my briefcase. I pulled out one of the thick catalogs, handing it over to her. "If you browse through that, Miss…"

"Swan, but I'd much rather be called Bella."

I gave her another one of my smiles that seemed to make women swoon and invite me into their beds. "Well, Bella," I crooned. "If you browse through our catalog, you'll see that we have something for everyone. Housewife or modern woman—there's bound to be something we have to make your life easier."

She flipped through the pages for a few moments before glancing up. "Do you speak, James?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Or do you just always let him be in control?"

James visibly gulped, his cheeks flushing. I felt sorry for him. He talked a big game, but I suspected he truly didn't have much experience with the opposite sex. Especially with a girl as outspoken as Bella.

"You're cute, James." Her smile was soft, and I could tell she was being sincere, which made my hackles rise. She'd all but ignored me.

She stood and made her way to him, sitting on the arm of his chair. "I like your hair. You don't see too many guys with beach hair like yours outside of Long Island. I'm really feeling your vibe."

James smirked at me, his cockiness seemingly recharged by her compliments. I was still right about him needing a haircut; Bella was far from our typical customer. "Thanks. You know, if the household thing isn't your bag, we've got some threads in here." He tapped the catalog. "I think you'd be into them."

"Oh really?" she purred. "Show me."

My blood boiled in my veins as I watched her flirting with him, but I couldn't discredit him. Chances were he'd make a sale with her. My fists clenched as she pointed to something in the catalog before leaning down and whispering in his ear. His eyes widened as she threw her head back and laughed.

I looked at my watch before clearing my throat. Usually, I never rushed a sale, but I couldn't sit back and watch any longer. If anyone was going to have her, it sure as hell wasn't going to be James.

"What do you say, Bella? See anything that's your _bag_?" I mimicked James.

"Hm, I think so. I was just asking James which one he thought. I still can't decide, though. He thinks the pink, but I like the blue." She brought the catalog over to me, opened to the lingerie page.

Usually, women blushed and giggled around me when we got to this section, saying they'd keep the catalog and let me know at a different date. Bella was not one of those women. What she was looking at was sheer, short, and ruffled. It made my cock hard as steel thinking about her standing in front of me with nothing else on. There was no doubt in my mind which one. I stared straight into her eyes, holding her gaze before I leaned in, whispering against her ear. "The blue. It'd look amazing against your skin, just like that dress the other night."

By no means did I agreed with her ideals. I needed a woman who kept the house spotless, who raised the children without complaint. Something she'd never be. That didn't mean I couldn't be her back-door man.

She gave a soft hum. "I guess it'll have to be both, since I have two handsome men with differing opinions."

—

The order forms were filled out. Everything packed up into my briefcase. No matter how much I would have liked to stay and feel her legs wrapped around my waist, time was still money.

"You know, I'm having another party tonight if you want to stop by."

James's eyes lit up, and I knew I immediately had to squash that. I shoved my briefcase at him. "James, take this to the car for me." I swear I heard him curse me under his breath, which only made me smile more. Like hell was he going to get first claim on a broad like Bella. "I'll be back later, sweetheart."

"And James?"

"Fuck James." Normally, I wouldn't be so crude, but she was no lady.

"I'd been planning on it." She raised an eyebrow, smirking at me.

I leaned in. "I promise you, I'll make you feel things you've never felt. I can do things James could only dream of."

"Who says I want you to? You're surely not my type. I can tell you think you're God's gift to women. And I'm not your type of chick, Edward Masen. I won't cook you breakfast the next morning, or wash your clothes. I'm no Suzy Homemaker."

"Good thing my fiancée will, then. I'll see you tonight," I called to her as I walked out the door which she slammed behind me.

Maybe we had different mindsets, but I'd bet my right arm that we'd set her bed on fire.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think!**

**Also, there are pictures of James, Bella's living room, and the page in the catalog she was look at in my Facebook group 'Stories by MissLiss15'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When I arrived at Bella's house later that evening, I was met with an open door, the sounds of laughter and music pouring out. I pushed through a few bodies that were standing in the way, my gaze searching the room for her.

While I looked around, I took in the state of everyone surrounding me. A lot of them looked like they could really use a bath. Once again—or I suppose _still_—reeked of pot, except now it was mixed with the stench of cheap beer. If I'd been anyone else, I may have felt intimidated, or at the very least overdressed.

This wasn't my scene and it had never really been. I'd partied a bit in college, away from the confines of my parents and their overbearing rules. From the moment I was born, I was sculpted to be the best at everything; the best grades, the best college, attract the best girl. I didn't have the luxury of slacking off or to go traipsing around different countries to 'find myself.'Not like some people I knew.

My father was a good friend of Carlisle's, which helped me land my position straight out of school. I'd started at the bottom like anybody else, but for the last few years I'd been working my way to the top. I'd finally proved myself worthy, and now I was being groomed to take the lead one day soon. I'd have a good, steady, nine-to-five job. I'd be done traveling except for rare circumstances like these.

—

I wandered a little further into the house, finally spotting Bella in the kitchen. She sat on the countertop, her arms wrapped around the neck of the guy who'd left this morning. It all seemed very intimate, as if they were the only ones in the room despite the throngs of people surrounding them. The blood in my veins heated while I watched him take a long drag from a joint, holding the smoke in his lungs. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. A moment later they broke apart, exhaling the smoke.

Her bloodshot eyes roamed the room lazily, a small frown forming on her face as she noticed me. Still, she beckoned me over with a wiggle of her finger. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me. I told you I'd be back."

She trapped her lip between her teeth for a moment, contemplating something. "That was more for James than you." She pressed a kiss to the guy's cheek before pushing lightly on his chest so he'd back up. "I'll be right back, Jake."

She hopped down from the counter, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside through the back door. "You don't belong here, Edward."

"Excuse me?"

She let out a heavy sigh, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "What I mean is, this really isn't your scene. Look, I won't turn you away; I won't turn anyone away who wants to be here. But you don't seem like the party type—this type of party, at least. You're not gonna find any caviar or small talk in there, not the type you're used to. This isn't some high society party." She gestured back toward the house.

"I'm not here to party with everyone else. I'm here to party with you."I took a step closer to her.

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "And your fiancée? What about her? I have sex with who I want to if it feels right, but never with a taken man. Not on purpose, at least."

I wasn't about to beg someone to have sex with me. I didn't need to; women were usually more than willing to spread their legs for me. However, there was something about her that called to me and irritated me at the same time. "You don't need to worry about her. It's not what you think. There's no love between us."

"So you speak for her now? You know everything she feels? I'm not sleeping with you, Edward."

"I'm not leaving, Bella."

"I never said you had to leave. Just that I wasn't sleeping with you. Like I said, if you want to be here, you can stay." As she turned to head back inside I reached out, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Admit that you're attracted to me. You flirted with me all afternoon."

She stared straight into my eyes, seeming to be searching for something. "You're an extremely handsome man, so of course I'm attracted to you. Physically_,_ that is. Your personality..." She wretched her arm from my grasp. "Well, that leaves a little to be desired."

"Is there a problem out here?" The guy from earlier stood in the doorway.

"Everything's cool, Jake. I'll be inside in a second."

He nodded and went back inside, but I could see him keeping an eye on the door from a distance. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

I raised an eyebrow. "You seemed pretty cozy earlier."

"Jake's a good friend. I don't think I owe you more of an explanation than that. I hardly know you. I'm heading back in. You can either come inside, or I'm sure you can find your way home."

I watched as she retreated into the house, feeling as though I had been given a challenge. Like I said earlier, I didn't need to chase anyone down to have sex with me, but I wasn't used to being turned down, either. Especially not by someone who seemed as free and easy as Bella.

I had four weeks left in New York. I was more determined than before to win her over and have her climb into bed with me before I had to return home. So instead of following her back inside, I headed toward the gate, letting myself out. I had plans to make.

I'd consider this my one last hurrah before being tied down in a loveless marriage.

—

**So, I've been reading a few older stories recently, and I noticed something that they did and I thought I would give it a try! That being said, any of you ****lovelies**** that review will get an _extra, different _teaser for the next chapter than the one that will appear in my group! If you want _both _teasers, review and head on over to my Facebook group Stories by MissLiss15!**

**Also, if you haven't given it a read yet, you need to check out The Ember Sword by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**BPOV**

I watched from the door as he turned and left through the back gate. My stomach was twisted in knots for reasons that I didn't understand. There was something about him that made me want to wrap my arms around him and simultaneously slap him. There were emotions in his eyes as he spoke to me that I couldn't place.

I startled as Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Everything okay, Bells?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's cool." I shook my head, trying to break myself from my daze. Edward had me really amped up, enough that I could hardly concentrate. Though, that may have been the pot.

"It didn't seem like it earlier. Who was that?"

I smirked at him. "You jealous, Jake?" I really wasn't in the mood to have this conversation again.

"Do I have a reason to be jealous? You gonna sleep with him too?"

He might as well have punched me in the face. I'd slept with him a handful of times because the sex was amazing. He'd known from the start I didn't want a commitment. He knew I wanted the freedom to be with whoever I wanted. But after each time we had sex, he felt the need to try to get a hold on me. To claim me as his own.

"Since you're not my boyfriend, it's not really any of your business, is it?" I leveled him with a glare.

"Bella, don't be like that—"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a dick, I wouldn't have to be. I'm not yours. I'm not _anyone's._ God, both of you are killing my high." I stole the joint he'd stashed behind his ear before pushing past him. I headed out the back door once again, letting it slam behind me.

I pulled my lighter from my pocket as I sat down on the grass, basking in the cool night air as I lit my joint and staring at the spot I stood with Edward earlier.

I knew nothing of him besides his name and who he worked for. Oh, and the small fact that he was engaged. That was a line I'd never crossed before, but I wasn't sure I could put him off forever. Typically, I slept with a guy if they made me feel something; if I felt a connection there. And as wrong as I knew it was, I couldn't deny that I felt an energy humming between us.

As my mind wandered, all I could think about was how he'd said there was no love between him and his fiancée. That alone made my heart ache. Why would you do that to yourself? Why not just have fun while waiting for the right person to come along?

I took another drag as I laid back on the grass, closing my eyes. There was no reason for me to feel anything for him. He was a stranger. Yet, here I was, my mind engulfed with thoughts of him and wondering who he really was.

—

I groaned as I opened my eyes, sunlight blaring through the curtains as someone knocked persistently on my front door. I threw the covers off, giving a sigh of relief to see my bed empty and myself fully clothed.

I tightened my robe, glancing at the clock on the wall as I headed out into the living room. I wasn't sure who the hell would be pounding on my door at 9 in the morning on a Saturday. Surely, no one I knew was up that early, aside from my dad or my grandparents.

I pulled the door open and was greeted by the largest bouquet of flowers I'd ever seen. The kid holding them peeked around to look at me. "Ms. Isabella Swan?"

"Oh, uh, yes. That's me. Here, just put them there." I pointed to the table beside the door. "Thanks."

I closed the door behind him as he left, pulling the card from the flowers. Jake definitely wasn't the type to send flowers, but I was positive that Edward was. He seemed the type who liked to throw his money around on frivolous things. The flowers were gorgeous, but they'd be dead and gone in a week's time.

I was sure my eyes widened in shock as I read the note once and then again. He was inviting me to have dinner with him at Bull and Bear. I couldn't begin to wonder how many palms he'd greased to not only get me in there, but himself as well, since it was a members-only gentlemen's club.

As I placed the card back into its envelope, there was another knock on the door.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" the man on the other side of the door asked as I pulled it open.

"Yes?"

"A package for you from Mr. Edward Masen." He handed a box to me. I stared down at the packaged that was stamped with the Bergdorf-Goodman logo and had to wonder if Edward truly thought I could be bought this easily.

"Thank you." I moved to close the door, but the courier stuck his hand out, causing me to wait.

"My apologies, Ms. Swan, but there was also a message for you from Mr. Masen. He will be picking you up this evening and asks that you be ready by six o'clock sharp."

"Okay. Thanks." I shut the door, my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure what game Edward was playing. I knew nothing about him in order to deduce why he'd gone to so much trouble. I'd already denied him sex, and for the life of me couldn't figure out what he'd want beyond that.

I pulled open the box, a small gasp escaping my lips. Inside was the most beautiful cocktail dress I'd ever seen. It was sleeveless, the silk fabric a vibrant dark blue and purple tye-dye, with a deep sweetheart neckline. Hidden underneath the dress was a pair of dark blue kitten heels.

As I ran my fingers over the soft silk dress, my mind was telling me to pack everything back into the box. To hand it over to him, along with his flowers, when he showed up this evening. He had no right trying to win me over while his fiancée was sitting at home, most likely planning their wedding.

But there was also a part of me—one that was extremely hypocritical considering my morals—that wanted to slip into that dress and slide my feet into those heels; to see what he wanted from me. So, against my better judgement, I grabbed the dress and headed toward my bedroom.

Depending on how you looked at it, I was about to either make the best or worst decision of my life.

—

**Remember, reviews get you a teaser for chapter 6 in your inbox! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
****BPOV**

There was a knock on my door at exactly six o'clock, just like I'd been told to expect. I did a quick turn in the mirror, taking in the way the silk felt against my skin and how the dress hugged my every curve. I'd enjoy wearing it for the night, then I'd give it back to him. Maybe his _fiancée_ could get some use out of it.

As I pulled open the door, I realized he wasn't even attempting to play fair. He wasn't the typical man I went after, but I couldn't deny he was gorgeous.

My gaze raked over him as he stood on my porch. He was in a perfectly pressed dark blue suit, the color almost an exact match to my dress. His dark hair was combed and parted to the side, with a few strands falling out of place into his eyes. Oh, his eyes. I hadn't truly noticed their color the times we'd been together. They were the perfect shade of blue-green, a color similar to seafoam. He was probably about ten years older than me and, honestly, he seemed like a bit of a square, as if he never stopped to have fun. Most of the time, I fell for guys with long, shaggy hair who shared my passions and ideals. Men who saw me as an equal, and not as a possession; not counting Jake.

"Bella." He leaned in, taking my hand in his and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "You look lovely."

"Oh, uh, you do, too." I tripped over my words as I snapped out of my daze.

He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "I look lovely, do I?"

I glared at him, grabbing my purse. "You know what I mean. Handsome, you look handsome." I pushed past him, obviously flustered. Until I saw the car sitting in my driveway and I couldn't help gawking. "What is _that_?"

"An Aston Martin DB5."

"That's—"

"The same car as James Bond, yes."

"But how—"

"Money talks, Bella." He walked over, opening the car door for me to slide in.

I felt my stomach flip with his words, and once again I began to wonder what I was doing here. This wasn't me. I was in a dress that probably cost more than my rent, and a car worth more than four years of college tuition. As he climbed into the driver's seat, I whispered, "You can't buy me, Edward. I'm not some... whore."

"Bella—"

"No," I snapped. "You can't buy me with flowers, fancy dresses, or cars. I won't spread my legs for you because you're taking me to dinner at a restaurant where I'm technically not even allowed. I should have never…" I gripped the door handle, pushing it open and stepping out.

"Bella, will you please wait?" he called after me as I slammed the door.

"Why?"

I stepped out of the shoes he'd sent me, leaving them in the driveway. I walked barefoot to my front door, feeling him right behind me the whole way. As he followed me inside the house, I unzipped the dress and pulled it from my body. Tossing it at him, I stood there in nothing but my bra and panties. I should have felt self-conscious at that moment, but I didn't. I felt strong, no matter how weak I may have actually been.

"I hardly know a damn thing about you besides your name, but I can tell you that we're two very different people."

I didn't care as I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, or when his eyes darkened as he drank in my nearly naked form. All I cared about was the fact that I hadn't let him buy me.

"Why did you agree to go with me, then? I told you the other night I don't love her. For God's sake, I don't even like her!"

I had to ask myself the same thing; why had I agreed to go with him? I knew the answer, but it wasn't one I liked. He intrigued me, and I was physically attracted to him. "Then don't marry her!"

"It's not that easy. If I don't marry her, I stand to lose everything I've worked for. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know why I'm standing here arguing with you. Look, you're right. We've got nothing in common. You're outspoken, nonconforming, you're far from being a lady, and you're everything I can't stand in a woman. But still, I'm drawn to you."

"Because I'm a flirt and I make your dick hard. I'm not stupid. I know how men like you see me. You don't know me, yet you think I'm easy. You assume that you'll wine and dine me, I'll spread my legs, we'll fuck and you'll be on your way. I'm _not_ easy. I won't just sleep with anyone. There has to be a connection. I do have some morals." I turned, heading into my bedroom to find my robe. Once again, he followed me.

"I don't understand you." The frustration in his voice was evident.

"Like I said, you don't know me, so how could you understand me?"

"Most women love to be showered with flowers and expensive presents, taken to a nice meal. What do you want?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, tying my robe around my waist. "I don't think you care about what I want. You've shown me the type of man you are in the thirty minutes we've been together tonight, and I'm everything you can't stand, remember?"

He shoved his hands in his hair, messing up his carefully combed styling. "I'm sorry."

"Are you actually sorry you said it, or sorry I didn't fall for your bullshit?"

"Honestly? A little of both."

He was a chauvinistic asshole, he was engaged to be married, and I was sure I wasn't his first attempt at stepping out on her. But just like every time I was near him, my body hummed with excitement at his proximity. No matter how much I wished it wouldn't.

Maybe it was wrong of me, but I needed to know him. I wanted to know who he was outside the money and fancy gifts. Because deep down inside, in the pit of my belly, I felt like we were probably more similar than either of us knew.

And in order to get to know him, the _real_ him, I needed to loosen him up.

"You ever smoke pot, Edward?"

—

**Remember my loves, reviews will get you a different teaser than the one in group!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Have you ever smoked pot, Edward?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, confused by how we ended up at this question since we'd just been yelling back and forth at each other. Part of me had to wonder if this whole thing was even worth it. But as I looked her up and down—the creamy color of her pale skin, the swell of her breasts—I knew it was worth it. Or at least my cock was sure it was.

—

I'd smoked pot in college. There had been a point where I was more free, not so closed off from everyone, even enjoying my life while I was in school. As long as I kept my grades up and caused no trouble, I was allowed out from underneath the thumb of my father and the indifference of my mother. There was no one to question who I was with or where I was going, and I'd loved every second of it. That was, until I'd had my heart shattered.

In recent years, I tried to not let myself think of her. I'd buried her in the back of my mind and any time she tried to resurface, I did my best to shove her back down.

I'd fallen in love with Rachel from the moment I laid eyes on her in our sophomore year of college. The first time I'd seen her was in a literature class that we both attended. She was tall with a light olive complexion and rich, dark chocolate eyes. Her black hair fell in long, silky waves down her back. As beautiful as she'd been on the outside, she was even more beautiful on the inside, not to mention absolutely brilliant.

She believed in so many of the things I was sure Bella did as well. She wanted equal rights for women and to be able to do with her body as she saw fit. She also hated seeing so many men sent off to fight a war no one wanted to be part of. She never held her tongue or shied away from telling me when she thought I was wrong, and those were the things I loved about her.

The year we graduated, she tore my heart out when she decided to join the Peace Corps. It was something she was meant to do, and I couldn't tell her no. Even if I had, she would have gone anyway. She told me it would be better if we weren't together, that it wasn't fair to hold either of us back. We'd never actually said the words, but I loved her. I thought she loved me, but it turned out I was wrong.

When she left, I jumped head first into the plans my father had for me. My parents never would have accepted our relationship, anyway, so I hardened my heart and became the man I am today.

After only being in Bella's company a handful of times, she was dragging these feelings to the surface.

It infuriated me and confused me at the same time.

—

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"It's been a long time since I smoked anything other than cigarettes."

"You up for it?"

I let out a heavy sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "I thought you'd have kicked me out by now."

"Yeah, me too. Look, you up for it or not?" She rifled through one of her drawers, pulling out a cloth bag.

"At the party the other night, you did that thing with that guy…"

Confusion was written on her face. "I did what with who?"

"He took a drag and then you—"

"Oh! _That_." She smirked. "Yeah. They call that shotgunning."

"If we're going to smoke, I want to do it that way."

She rolled her eyes, pushing out a hard breath."You know, I thought you'd freak out over me even asking you."

"Why?"

She gestured at me. "You're, um, how do I put this nicely? You seem like a square, Edward. Do you ever have fun?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "A square? Really? I'm sorry I have a full-time job making money and not just sitting on my ass all day getting high. You know, like the guys you're used to. I don't have time for fun unless you count sex."

"I do."

"Huh?"

"Count sex as fun."

I sat down on her bed, gripping her waist and pulling her toward me. "I had to pay a lot of money for those reservations we're not using. Are we gonna smoke or what?"

"Yeah." Her voice was breathless as she opened the bag, pulling an already rolled joint from it. She reached over to her nightstand, picking up a lighter. She straddled my lap as she lit it, inhaling deeply and holding the smoke in for a moment. She ran her fingers through my hair and leaned down, her lips almost touching mine as she exhaled slowly. I breathed in, almost immediately feeling as though my head was swirling, but maybe that was because all my blood was now in my cock.

"Fuck, do it again," I groaned, my fingers digging into her hips.

"Just one more time," she whispered as she took another drag. This time, she dug her fingers deeper into my hair, gripping tightly, and her lips met mine. I moaned as the smoke entered my lungs, and she pulled away.

"Shit, that's good." I lay back on her bed while she remained straddling my lap. Being naked with her was the only thing that could have felt better.

"Why me, Edward? There are hundreds, _thousands_, of housewives in this city who'd give you what you want; a quick fuck. Why me?"

"I don't know," I lied to her right through my teeth. I knew exactly why. But I couldn't tell her that just by being in her presence, just by hearing her speak, woke up a part of me I'd worked so hard to lock away. "There's so much on my shoulders. You're a good distraction."

"What do you mean?" She ran her fingers through my hair again, and it felt nice. Soothing.

"You've heard of Masen Oil, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, everyone has." Her eyes went wide as she realized what I was saying. "Holy shit, are you telling me your dad is Edward Masen, Sr.? Why are you working for Cullen?"

"My father wanted me to be ready, to know he was handing his company over to the right hands. I'll take Carlisle Cullen's CEO position in a few months, spend a few years proving myself, and then I'll step in for my father."

"Wow."

"Yeah, _wow_." I rolled my eyes. "All this talk of responsibility is killing my high, Bella."

I felt my dick twitch as she giggled. "Sorry, let's go to the living room and listen to some music. I just got the new Rolling Stones record."

"Far out."

She giggled again, and if she didn't stop, I was going to come in my pants.

"That'd be really messy for you."

"Huh. Did I say that out loud?"

This time she snorted, but even that was cute. "God, you're really blitzed."

She was right; I was. But I couldn't even begin to regret it.

—

**Just a heads up my loves, when you review I will send you a teaser for the next chapter however FFN has been having issues with not sending out e-mail alerts, so you will have to make sure to check your inbox here on FFN periodically! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I sighed as I listened to the phone ring in my ear. The last thing I wanted to do was chat with Victoria, but it was my obligation as her fiancé and soon to be husband. We had to keep up pretenses.

She finally picked up, her voice fake and sickeningly sweet. "Hello?"

"Vicky," I drawled out.

"Edward!" she squealed, and I knew she must have company over if she was putting on such a show over a phone call. "How are you, darling?"

"Doing fine. I was calling to check up on you, make sure you're doing alright."

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Your mother is here along with my sister. We were just going over the seating chart. Would you like to speak with your mother?"

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. If I never had to speak to that woman again, I'd be fine with it. Victoria had nothing on my mother when it came to putting on a show. "No, I was just checking in. I've got to head out. Tell the mailman I said hi," I snuck in, hanging up before she could form a response.

Really, I didn't hold it against her that she banged every milkman, mailman or delivery man that stopped by her house. We both realized there was no love lost between us. But between me taking over for my father in the next few years and her father owning one of the largest oil rigs that we wanted to gain access to, it just made sense.

I marry his loose, spinster daughter and take her off his hands, he gives us access to his rig.

I had to give her credit, though; she was at least willing to play the part of the obedient housewife. I felt secure in the fact that she'd take my word as law, that she'd never question my judgment. I knew my suits would always be pressed, my dinner hot on the table when I walked through the door, and no one to break my heart.

Unlike Bella, who was free spirited and ready to take on the world. After the other night, I couldn't deny she was fun, but she wasn't what anyone needed in a wife, nor did she want to be one, anyway.

I turned the piece of paper over in my hand where she'd written her phone number. She was the worst kind of dangerous. She drew people in with those big eyes and even bigger tits, and then there was that smart mouth. I could just tell she didn't hold her tongue while getting fucked. She was sure to tell you to do it _harder_, _faster_. Not like some of the broads I laid with who were happy just to feel a hard cock.

All I wanted was to get my dick wet and have a little fun. And after the night we'd spent together smoking and listening to music, I knew I was finally starting to break her down. I could see it in her eyes, feel it in the way she ran her fingers through my hair.

I groaned, feeling my cock strain against my pants at the thought of the way she'd straddled my lap, the heat of her warm center pressing down on me. The way her lips molded against mine as the smoke swirled around us.

I picked the phone back up, dialing her number. This was nothing more than a chase for a little fun and some good pussy. I wouldn't let it be anything else.

—

"I wasn't sure you'd actually agree to see me, what with your response to the last time I tried to take you to dinner."

She rolled her eyes at me before she picked up her burger, taking a bite out of it and talking with her mouth full. "A diner with burgers and fries." She gestured at her plate. "Much different from what you had planned."

I sat back in the booth, crossing my arms along my chest. I was annoyed at the fact that she couldn't appreciate that I'd tried to do something special for her. "You know, it's funny Bella, you keep telling me no, no, no, yet every time I ask to see you, here you are."

"_Edward_."

I ignored her warning tone. "We both know I want you, Bella. I get that you're hesitant, but you haven't _really_ listened to me yet. You think I'm out here breaking my fiancée's heart, but what if I told you she's stepped out on me, too?" I moved from my side of the table, sliding in next to her. I slipped a finger under her chin, tipping her face up toward mine. "My being hundreds of miles away isn't such a drag for her, sweetheart. Our marriage is merely a business deal."

"This is supposed to make me feel better? All it does is make me feel sad for you. Don't you want somebody to love?"

"Love won't make me money."

She pulled away from me, tearing small pieces from her napkin and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not looking for love, Bella, and you're not looking to settle down. But I am looking to have fun. I had fun with you the other night. Can't we just spend time together, smoke some pot, and if we end up fucking, all the better. I'll be gone in three weeks, and you'll most likely never see me again."

Her shoulders rose and fell with her sigh. "She's really stepping out on you, too?"

"You want the phone number of the milkman? Maybe the mailman?" I grinned at her.

"If they're any good in bed, sure." She tossed her napkin at me. "You want to have fun? Well, let's go get stoned."

—

She pushed me down onto her couch, her dress riding up way past being decent as she straddled my thighs.

"I've got to be losing it to ask you this question, sweetheart, but what did I say that changed your mind?"

She smirked at me. "Who said I changed my mind? I still think you're a pig."

I wasn't going to question her any further. Instead, I watched her put the joint to her lips and light it. Just like the last time, she inhaled before pressing her lips to mine, except this time there was more passion, more desire. Her free hand slid through my hair. Her lips moved against mine, wisps of smoke escaping as we kissed.

I groaned as we broke apart, breathing out whatever was left of the smoke we'd shared. I dug my fingers into her waist as she tried to climb off my lap, pressing my hips up. "You feel that?" I whispered.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt me hard and straining. She moaned quietly as she ground against me. "Shit."

"Give me that." I grabbed her hand, bringing the joint to my lips, inhaling and holding it in my lungs. She closed her eyes as I gripped her face between my hands, bringing my mouth to hers, but never letting our lips touch. I wanted to make her just as crazy as she made me.

"Fuck, that's—"

She was cut off suddenly by someone banging on her door. "Bella!" the man on the other side shouted. "I know you're in there!" The pounding grew more incessant.

"God damn it," she muttered as she climbed off my lap to open the door.

Neither of us expected what happened next.

* * *

**Uh oh. who is it?!**

**Remember, leave me some love and I'll tease you real good...;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I may have been a cold-hearted bastard at times. I may have been rude, a complete dick, devoid of emotion, or anything else you wanted to call me. But there was one thing I wasn't, and that would be a wife beater.

No matter what, I'd never raise my hand to a woman. No matter how nonsensical I thought they were being, there was never a time or a place to hit a woman.

A jackass like Jake Black, though? There was always a time and a place when it came to assholes like him; to punch his lights out.

—

"What the fuck, Bella?" Jake seethed, pushing his way past her into the house, almost knocking her to the ground in the process. He gripped her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "You hang up on me every time I call, you won't see me—"

"Jake, please—"

"Why won't you love me?" His face was twisted in heartbreak. His emotions were obviously unstable.

"You need to take your hands off her." He turned his eyes on me, suddenly alerted to my presence. It didn't take much to see that he was high, and it definitely wasn't from pot.

"You _are_ fucking him!"

Bella winced as he yelled, his grip becoming tighter. Before I could get in between them, he shoved her to the ground. She cried out as she landed hard on her arm.

"Nothing but a little slut!" he roared, moving in on her.

Those were the last words he uttered before my fist connected with his jaw. "Bella, you need to call the cops, then get to your bedroom and lock the door. He's having a bad trip on something," I yelled over my shoulder as Jake took a swing at me, thankfully missing since he was wobbly on his feet.

I heard her on the phone and then the bedroom door slam, happy that she had chosen to listen to me. I needed her safe. I didn't know how much longer I could hold him off before he got a hit in or worse.

"Fuck, what is wrong with you?" I muttered under my breath as he took another swing at me. This time he was lucky, as his fist connected with my jaw. He didn't look like he was weak on any given day, but right now his strength was intensified. I was lucky my jaw wasn't broken.

"What do you have that I don't?" he yelled, trying to get a grip on me.

I wasn't nearly as high as he was and I was able to avoid him as he tripped over his own feet. He groaned as he landed face-first on the coffee table. "Why won't she love me?"

Thankfully, the cops showed up a few minutes later.

—

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held an ice pack to my jaw. Every time Victoria or my mother cried, I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but this was different. These were true, honest, sorrowful tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"What are you apologizing for, sweetheart? You didn't hit me." Thankfully, Jake had only gotten that one good punch in before the cops showed up. They'd taken him to the clinic where he'd be watched while he came down, then transported to jail. Bella had hesitated to press charges, but thankfully, I'd been able to persuade her.

"If I wasn't such a—"

"No. You're a good girl, Bella." I put my hand over hers, moving the ice pack away. I pulled her onto my lap and stared at her, taking in her features. How had I never realized she was _so_ _young_?

"Good girls don't do what I do, Edward," she whispered.

I shook my head. "What you do with your body doesn't change who you are."

Her brow furrowed as she stared at me for a moment. "Where is this coming from?"

I shrugged. "I'm capable of being compassionate sometimes. You know, you could thank me." I smirked at her, trying to lighten the mood. I wondered if she remembered I'd said similar words to her at the bar.

"Thank you. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. I wouldn't have been able to fight him off very well."

"If I hadn't been here, it might not have happened at all. Maybe if I had just left you alone…"

She pulled her lip between her teeth, obviously contemplating something. "No, Edward. He didn't like me to look at any other guy. No matter how many times I told him it was nothing more than friends who had sex. You said something at dinner earlier. How I keep telling you no, but yet I keep showing up? I don't _want_ you to leave me alone."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm done telling you no. You're an asshole, you say these things—you're chauvinistic, you're crude, you act like you don't give a shit about women. But then you go and say things like you did just a moment ago. How what I do with my body doesn't change me? This other side of you, it's an act, isn't it? Why would my body react like it does around you if it weren't just a fucking act?"

I shook my head. Maybe at one point in time, she'd have been correct. "Nothing will come of us, Bella, you know that don't you? I've got three weeks and then—"

"I'm not looking to settle down, you know that." She leaned down then, pressing her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her to me. She threaded her fingers through my hair, pulling on it as she increased the pressure of her kiss. I moaned, slipping my tongue past her lips, sliding and tangling it against her own, the taste of her sending shock waves through my body. It was like no kiss I had ever experienced before. Definitely not with Victoria, and not even with Rachel. It was something all of its own.

I knew that slowly, every so often she was cracking the ice that kept my heart so cold. With every crack, new thoughts would arise.

Thoughts where I'd imagine that I could just stay here. I could just work for Cullen and then retire. I'd come home to Bella every night, and we'd live happily ever after. I was starting to wonder who the chick was in this arrangement; me or Bella.

But I was too smart to give into whims like that. I'd worked too hard to get where I was to give it all up on feelings of lust and infatuation. Besides, if I gave her the option, she'd break my heart just as Rachel had.

We broke apart, and she began to press soft kisses to my neck. "I want you, Edward," she murmured.

It seemed that I was as stupid as they came.

* * *

**Send me some love and I'll return the favor in the form of a teaser!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few days had passed since the incident with Jake. Ever since she'd realized she was done saying no, we'd hardly left her bed unless it was to eat or for me to go to work. I couldn't remember ever having a fling like this. Each time I thought I'd had enough, there she was, making me want more.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but the sight before me. I'd had her only twenty minutes ago, but her body still called to me. Her tits were perky with pink rosy nipples, making my cock ache at the thought of running my tongue over them once more, or maybe pushing her tits together and fucking them. There were so many things I wanted to do to her body, and so little time. I could still hear the noises she made as I wrapped my lips around her nipple, or how she arched her back when I plucked and tweaked the other one. It would all be forever ingrained in my mind: the way she looked, moaning my name as I slammed into her; the sound of her headboard knocking against the wall with each thrust. These were all things I'd find myself thinking about when I was alone again.

"Do you like Joe Cocker?" she asked, pulling me from my daydream.

"Who?"

She sat up, causing her tits to bounce, hypnotizing me. "Joe Cocker! You can't tell me you don't know who he is!"

I somehow pulled my eyes away from her tits to glance at her face. "I honestly can't say I know who he is, or why he matters right now." I kissed her shoulder as I slid a hand across her thigh.

Her question was forgotten as she looked down, her gaze following my hand to her center. "Aren't older men supposed to take long to recover?" She smirked.

"I'm only twenty-nine Bella. It's not as if I'm in my fifties." I slipped my hand between her thighs, coaxing them open. She moaned as I trailed my fingers through her wet folds before circling her clit.

She gasped, falling beside me as I pinched her clit lightly. "Mm, well, you're the oldest man I've ever been with."

I felt like I should've been insulted, but I couldn't find it in me to care. "Is that so? Were any of those _boys_ as good as I am?" I rolled and hovered above her, leaning down and wrapping my lips around one of her nipples. Just like earlier, she moaned at the sensation and it went straight to my dick. "Tell me, Bella. Has any other man fucked you as good as I have?" I gave a soft bite to her other nipple, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, God. No. No, they haven't. I need it, please."

"What is it that you need exactly, sweetheart?" I growled in her ear.

"Your cock. Please," she whimpered.

"Such a dirty mouth you have on you, little girl." I adjusted myself, lining up with her entrance. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrust into her, the warmth and wetness of her pussy making me groan.

"Oh, fuck," she cried out, digging and scraping her nails down my shoulders and back. I pulled back before slamming into her. Once again, the loud thumping of her headboard combined with the sounds of her moans was like music to my ears.

Her heels dug into my ass. "Harder, Edward," she begged, slipping a hand between us to play with her clit.

I stilled for a moment as I flipped us over, never letting her off my cock. "Ride me," I commanded. "Fuck me as hard as you want, baby."

Every time we fucked, it just got better. She was a vision. Her tits bouncing, head thrown back, eyes closed, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. It was something I'd never forget. When my bed at home felt cold, I'd have this memory to keep me warm.

I snaked my hand between us, taking over what she'd started earlier as I circled her clit. "Come for me, Bella. I need you come on my cock."

Her breathing hitched as she doubled her efforts, and I knew she was close. I could feel her walls fluttering. "Come, Bella. Let me feel it," I growled, feeling her pussy clench and release around me, milking my orgasm from me.

She collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily. "Holy crap."

"I know." I grinned, cocky as ever. "You're—"

Her doorbell ringing, followed by a loud pounding on the door, cut me off. "Not again," I groaned, except this time I heard the door unlock.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" a male voice boomed through the house. Her eyes widened. She jumped up and started to throw on whatever clothes she could find.

"Get dressed!"

"Holy shit, how many of your lovers do I have to fight this week?" I pulled my pants on quickly.

"He's not a lover, that's the commissioner."

"Who?"

"My father. He's the police commissioner on Long Island."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen. I hadn't worried about getting caught fucking someone's daughter since I was a teenager.

There was a pounding on her bedroom door. His voice was gruff. "Isabella, get dressed and get out here. And bring whoever has that fancy car out with you."

"Bella!" I hissed.

"Oh, for God's sake, Edward. Find the balls you had a few minutes ago while you were banging me." She huffed before leaving the room. I took a deep breath before following behind her.

—

Her father was in her living room, dressed in a three-piece suit and commanding respect just by standing there. I wasn't easily intimidated, but he made me think twice about the words I would choose.

I could see where Bella got her dark eyes and hair, but the resemblance stopped there. He was tall, but thankfully I still had a couple of inches on him. That alone made me feel a bit more secure, but not enough to relax.

"Introduce me to your _friend_, Isabella." His dark eyes were cold as he glanced between the two of us.

She nodded. "This is Edward Masen. Edward, this is my father, Charles, but he'd much rather you address him as Commissioner."

I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Commissioner."

He grasped my hand in his. His grip was tight, but nothing I wasn't used to when it came to some businessmen. "Edward Masen? Any relation to Masen Oil?"

"Yes, sir. My father is Edward Masen, Sr."

He gave a sharp nod. "I see. Yet, you don't have better things to do than sleep with my nineteen-year-old daughter? You've got to be, what, thirty?"

"I—"

"I don't live under your roof any longer, Commissioner," Bella snapped. "My sex life is none of your concern."

"You listen to me, Isabella. This is no way for a young woman to—"

"Just tell me why you're here."

His eyes narrowed. "I received a very interesting call from the precinct here that they'd been called to my daughters aide. Something about a young man who was high on LSD."

"How nice of you to check up on me days later."

"Stop with the dramatics, Isabella. Obviously, I knew you were fine." He turned to me. "You were here as well, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, Commissioner."

"You protected her?"

I nodded. "To the best of my ability."

Once again, he stared at me like he was trying to see through me, trying to find any fault he could. He turned toward Bella.

"You need to stop playing this silly game, Isabella. If you'd just keep your legs closed, you never would have had an issue with that boy. You're wasting your time and your grandparents' money on rent and a frivolous degree. You know your place, Isabella, and it isn't here."

He walked out the door, not bothering to say goodbye. Even _my _parents had the decency to pretend they cared.

She stood there, a look of dejection on her face, but she quickly shook it off. She walked over to one of her end tables, opening the drawer where she hid part of her stash. "So, that was my father."

It seemed we had more in common than I'd realized.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Remember, I'll tease you if you review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Before Jake stormed into my home high as a fucking kite the other night, Edward asked me why I changed my mind. Why was I suddenly willing to climb so easily onto his lap? Why wasn't I resisting any longer? And, truth be told, I hadn't had a reason yet. I still knew it was wrong, but I stopped caring when he convinced me his fiancée was sleeping around on him, too. He very well could have been lying through his teeth, but for reasons I didn't know, I believed him. Not that it made it right, but it made it feel more... okay.

What really changed my mind, though, was the way he held me after the shit hit the fan. When he'd wiped away my tears and said, "What you do with your body doesn't change who you are."

They were words I didn't know I'd been aching to hear.

—

I'd lost my virginity at fifteen.

Unbeknownst to my father, that was when I started dating my first boyfriend. Dad thought I was spending my afternoons doing homework with Pastor Weber's daughter, Angela. While I did spend time with Angela—she was a great friend—I spent a lot more time with Austin Marks. Had my father known, I would have been locked in the house or sent to an all-girls' school.

Austin was 17 and obviously had more experience than I did. His kisses, his attention, and the things he did to my body felt _so_ good. Honestly, I never regretted being with him, even though I was so young.

My mother had been long gone since then, so I'd had no one to explain to me what was happening in those few years where I suddenly stopped being a child and became a woman. Aside from the school nurse and a movie shown to us about our changing bodies, I had no one to guide me.

But Austin had been sweet. He'd been gentle when he could have rushed everything and blamed it on the libido of a 17-year-old. He'd woken something up inside me, making me realize that I was a sexual being, and that the desires I felt weren't wrong. I was crushed when he turned 18 and had been called off to a war that no one agreed with. I was young, but I still heard people talk as I wandered the halls of my high school.

He'd done his time and come back, unlike so many other men, but he was not the same. He'd come back with different thoughts and ideals than when he left. We no longer meshed together the way we once had, and I spent my time chasing those feelings he'd once sparked. Feelings of being wanted and desired. Feelings of being good enough for someone.

My father was a cold dictator of a man, and I was sure the emotions I was chasing, the desire to hear him say a kind word to me, were the very same ones that were the catalyst for my mother leaving.

* * *

—

I had few memories of my mother. She'd stood her ground and demanded a divorce when I was around four. I could remember playing dress-up with her and baking cookies. I could also remember her tear-stained face on more than one occasion. In the end, she left because she couldn't live under my father's thumb any longer. At least, that was how it was told to me by my maternal grandmother.

Once the divorce was granted, she'd hopped on a bus headed to California and never looked back. She reached out a handful of times to her parents, only asking about me in passing. It was obvious she wanted no part in my life if it meant dealing with my father. It had been years since I'd heard anything from her.

Both of my grandparents had always been ahead of their time. Neither had ever truly liked my father, so they weren't disappointed in her getting divorced. However, their disappointment in their daughter's actions in leaving her only child to be raised by a controlling, demeaning bastard was evident. Still, they never spoke badly of her to me. They tried their best to spoil me, to give me what I needed to grow into a well-rounded woman, but my father only allowed them to visit with me once a week for a few hours at a time.

Visits always took place in our home, never theirs. He wanted to keep an eye on our interactions. Since they had raised such a flighty and immoral daughter, he didn't want me to be influenced by them. Regardless of the fact that I'd already made choices he wouldn't have approved of.

Little did he know that when my mother left, my grandparents had immediately set up a trust fund for me. When I turned 18, I'd become a rich woman, but I'd let my father believe my grandparents were paying my rent and tuition. It was easier that way.

—

I tossed and turned in my bed, sleep never coming. I pulled the covers off, heading into the living room to open the drawer on my end table and pull out a bag. I took out a joint and put it to my lips, ready to light it.

"Having fun without me?" His voice was rough with sleep as he stood there in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. Aside from a few sweet moments, he hadn't exactly been gentle and loving. That wasn't what this was about to him. This was about sex, which I knew going in.

I also knew men like Edward didn't just randomly have moments of sweetness; my father was living proof of that. There had to be another side to him, one he kept locked up tight. I saw it in his eyes on occasion when he was on top of me, inside of me. "Do you actually care?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

I pushed a hard breath out through my nose. "I guess I should have expected that answer."

He rolled his eyes before plopping down on the couch next to me. He pulled the joint from my fingers, lighting it and taking a drag. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

I smiled at him sweetly, climbing onto his lap. We only had a couple of weeks left together before he was gone. I'd once again be searching for someone or something to make me feel whole.

With such little time left, I didn't need to ruin this moment. "Just you," I whispered before leaning forward and kissing his jaw.

* * *

**Once again, just an FYI that when I send you your teaser after you've reviewed, you'll have to check your inbox here on FanFiction, because you won't get an e-mail alert. I typically try send them out by Saturday evening and post in my group when I have, and then I send them out whenever reviews come in after Saturday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV **

The last thing I expected to find on this trip to New York was Bella Swan.

But I _had_ found her, and the damage was done. She was the epitome of all the things I'd locked away, all the emotions I'd pushed down. She was every ounce of passion that I'd ever pulled from my soul.

I didn't know how I would let her go, how I could get in that car in a few days and never look back. I could feel it coming from her as well, could see it in her eyes. I'd grown accustomed to reading her body language in the last four weeks and I knew she loved me, just as I loved her, regardless if I wanted to or not.

I couldn't give up everything I'd worked for, though, not for what may be a passing fancy for her. Even if it seemed that she felt something toward me, Bella had been honest from the beginning; she felt something for every man she was with.

If I stayed, it was likely she'd become bored with me in a few weeks. She wouldn't want anything to do with me any longer, and I'd have my heart broken once again. So, no, she wasn't worth me giving up everything, but she _was_ worth keeping on the side.

My heart could handle knowing I'd have my freedom and she'd have hers, but that she'd drop everything to be with me with one phone call. It seemed to be the only way to protect myself.

—

Ever since we'd started sleeping together, I'd almost completely moved out of my hotel room and into her house. However, I had to check in periodically to see if Vicky left any messages for me at the desk. It wasn't as if she expected me not to fool around while I was gone, but I highly doubted she'd be happy to hear I'd taken to one woman.

She wouldn't want anything to put a damper on the pretenses of our relationship. A random fuck here or there was expected between us, but something steady on the side just wouldn't do, which was why she could never know about Bella. Victoria was a spiteful bitch when she wanted to be, and I couldn't even imagine what she'd try to do if she found out about Bella and my feelings for her.

—

I lay in bed, lazy and sated from our lovemaking. "I thought we'd go out to Long Island today." I felt her stiffen in my arms as the words left my mouth, her calm demeanor suddenly gone.

"What about Manhattan, instead? There are all those restaurants and fancy things you love so much in the city."

"I just thought we could go out to the Hamptons, spend some time at the beach; relax together a bit."

She shifted in my arms again. "There are too many people who know me out there, Edward. Friends of my father's and my grandparents', it's just... I don't know. Why do we even need to go somewhere?"

"We only have a few days left, and I thought maybe we could spend some of it outside the bedroom."

"Edward Masen, are you going soft? Are you asking me on a date?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I've asked you on plenty of dates, sweetheart, but you always turn me down and we just end up high or in bed. Why is that?"

"I'm not doing this, Edward."

"Not doing what?"

She sighed heavily as she maneuvered to sit up. "If I go on a date with you, if we go out on the town together, to the beach, whatever, this is." She gestured between us. "It becomes real. You'll be gone by the end of the week, Edward, and this little—what would you call it? A fling? It'll be over and you'll be back in New Jersey with your fiancée, raking in the cash."

"What if it didn't have to be over?" This wasn't exactly how I'd planned on broaching the subject, but it seemed as if she'd left me the perfect opening.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "I don't understand. What exactly are you saying?"

"Just what I said, what if this didn't have to end? I can make the trip to New York pretty frequently since we have business here—"

She scoffed, cutting me off. "Why did I expect anything different from you?" She pulled away from me, slipping from the bed. "Let me get this straight; are you asking me to be your mistress? The woman you throw a bone to every so often?" She pulled on her robe as she paced the floor. "What? Am I supposed to sit here and wait for you? To be this sad existence of a woman? Am I supposed to just watch life pass me by, while you have children with a woman you despise? Or, wait!" she shouted. "Will you get me pregnant, too? And I can tell your little bastards that daddy loves them _just enough _to spend Christmas with them every other year? Fuck you, Edward Masen. _Fuck you _for ever setting foot in my house. Get out!"

"Bella—"

"I said get out!" she yelled once again, before she picked up my clothes and hurled them at me. I did as she asked, leaving and never looking back.

—

"Edward, my boy!" Carlisle greeted me. I'd been back in New Jersey for about a week now, and this was the first available moment that either of us had. "I heard great things from Eleazar, like how you got that team down there up and running."

"Yes, sir. It was easy, since they all had potential."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it. And how did you find New York? Did you get any sight seeing in? Eleazar said he hardly saw you aside from work. He expected to have to entertain you."

"No, sir. I, uh, made my own entertainment."

Carlisle threw his head back in laughter. "Ah, yes. Spoken like a true man about to be married. Those broads in New York sure can be feisty, can't they?"

He didn't know the half of it. Hell, I didn't know the half of it, but what I did know was that every night I thought of Bella, and every morning I woke to those same thoughts.

I thought of her every time Victoria would do what she considered giggling, and I'd think of how different they were. Bella's laugh was sweet and honest, whereas Victoria's was high pitched and forced. I hated it. I hated her. I hated my father's plan for me; I hated everything that wasn't Bella.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this right now, Carlisle," I said before walking out of his office.

I couldn't do any of this anymore.

* * *

**Remember, reviews get you a special teaser!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

"Do you hear what you're saying, Edward?"

My father sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Though he seemed calm on the outside, I could tell he was beyond livid. I single-handedly ruined everything he'd worked for.

"You won't marry Victoria? Why the hell not? Don't tell me you've formed silly notions of love in your head."

It was more than just some silly notion. I _was_ in love, and regardless if Bella never wanted to see me again, I would no longer do either of us a disservice by marrying someone I couldn't stand.

I knew I was signing my fate at that moment; he would cut me off and take everything I'd ever known from me. I'd be broke, unless Carlisle was willing to keep me on, and even then, I'd make pennies compared to what I was used to having. It was worth it, though; anything was worth not feeling this fucking miserable all the time. All it took was Bella kicking me out to realize this wasn't the life I wanted.

"I hear myself loud and clear, Father. I met someone in New York, and, yes, I'm in love with her."

He rolled his eyes at me. "So you keep her on the side, Edward. You don't throw away everything we've worked toward just because you meet a broad with a good pussy! I bet she's young, too, isn't she? It's always the young ones that try to destroy everything."

I refused to give him any further information on Bella. I knew how he worked; he'd find her and try to buy her off, the same way he did with all the women he kept on the side. Who knew how many bastards my father had running around in the world. It made me sick to my stomach to think I'd treated Bella no better than he'd treated those women.

"I've made my decision. I won't marry Victoria." I stood from my chair, walking toward the door.

"You'll regret this, Edward!" he yelled after me.

He was wrong. I may have just given away millions of dollars and flushed my career down the toilet, but none of it was worth the price of my soul.

—

I sighed as I looked around my apartment. I had until the end of the month to move out. He hadn't said as much, but I knew my father would cut me off. He was a cold businessman and, if he didn't get his way, he was ruthless. My position as CEO of Masen Oil was long gone now; it had been as soon as I opened my mouth. I figured once my father got to Carlisle, that position would be gone, as well.

As I picked up my copy of the New York Times, turning to the classified ads, there was a loud, incessant banging on my door. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair before heading to answer it. This wouldn't be good.

"How dare you call the wedding off!" Victoria shrieked as I pulled open the door, pushing past me and into the living room.

"Please, come in," I muttered under my breath.

"If you don't marry me, you will lose _everything_. Daddy will never give you access to his rig, and your father will want nothing to do with you! You'll be ruined, Edward Masen!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really couldn't care less."

"What is wrong with you?" she shouted.

"What is wrong with _me_?Are you serious? I've finally got my head on straight! You and I don't work, Victoria. Hell, we don't even sort of like each other, doll. I don't feel like settling for a subpar life anymore."

"You're insane, you know that, don't you? Who cares if we get along? We look good together, and between my family and yours we would be one of the most powerful couples on the East Coast!"

"You're not listening to me, so let me say it again; I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to apartment hunting. I've got until the end of the month to get out of here." I walked over to the door and opened it for her.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted. That was what she considered a last ditch effort, I imagined.

"I'm sure the mailman will be pleased, Victoria. We haven't been together that way in almost two months. Now, please leave."

She stomped her foot, giving a frustrated shriek before she walked out the door. As I slammed it behind her, I was even more sure of my decisions now. That broad was beyond crazy.

—

I knocked on Carlisle's office door before poking my head in.

"Ah, Edward. Come in, sit down. I see you got the message from my secretary, then?"

I sat down across from him. "Yes, sir, I did, but I'm not sure—"

"I spoke with your father the other day. He was quite upset. You've called off your marriage and given up your eventual place as the head of Masen Oil?"

"I didn't give up the spot willingly, but, yes, you're correct. I assume my spot here is also null and void?"

"Why would you think so?"

"Carlisle, would you honestly want the black sheep of the Masen family running your business?"

"You're a damn good businessman, Edward, and I'd be a fool to not keep you. You got that team up and running better than anyone could have hoped for, and you've proven yourself time and time again. If you still want the position, it's yours."

"Is there any way the position can be based in New York?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel that this has something to do with the entertainmentyou found while you were there?"

"It has everything to do with her."

He sat back in his chair, smirking at me. "I'll see what we can do."

* * *

What are your thoughts?

Remember, reviews get you a special teaser. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I'd done enough crying for a lifetime.

I'd laid in my bed for what felt like weeks. When I thought I was all cried out, all it took was remembering something he said or did and my heart would break all over again, causing a fresh round of tears.

Though I found plenty of time between crying fits to be angry, too. I'd think about the way he brushed off what was happening between us, how in the end he had no respect for me, and I'd see red. For a few moments I'd curse his name, screaming and yelling all the things I wished he could hear, but the anger was short lived.

I loved him too much to stay angry.

In our last couple weeks together, I started to see a different man than the one who'd initially walked through my door. His smile had been bright, he laughed easier, and, God, he'd been insatiable. I'd never felt more wanted and beautiful than when I was with him.

It caused me to become one of those naive girls. I'd let myself imagine that he'd realize what we had, that he was in love with me the way I was in love with him. I'd let myself dream for a moment that I'd have something lasting with someone, but in the end I wasn't worth anything more to him than someone to keep hidden away.

In my weaker moments, I'd regretted sending him packing. I'd wonder if maybe it would have been better to have him in my life in any capacity, but I knew I was better than that. I was worth more than that.

—

I sighed at the loud banging on my door. I had no real desire to see anyone, but I knew I couldn't avoid the world forever.

"Oh, thank God! You're alive!" Alice rushed into the house as I opened the door.

"Of course I'm alive. Why would you think otherwise?"

She stood there, hands on her hips. "You haven't come out in weeks, you haven't thrown any parties, nothing! You being dead was the only obvious explanation."

"Yeah, and you're just now checking up on me? I see where I stand," I snapped at her.

She had the decency to look chastised. "Sorry."

I shrugged her off, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "It's cool."

Alice sat beside me. "So, who is he?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Gimme a break, Bella. You look like shit, your eyes are puffy like you've been crying—"

"It doesn't matter who he is—_was. _It's over." I could feel my lip quiver as I spoke.

She wrapped her arms around me as tears began to fall again. "Tell me what happened."

I nodded, then spent the next hour telling her about the whirlwind that had been Edward Masen.

—

"Wow. That's... that's some heavy shit, Bella."

I sighed, throwing my head back on the couch. "I know."

"I don't really know what to say. I don't have any answers for something like this, except that it sounds like you made the right decision. You're worth so much more than just being someone's mistress. I think I have something that might cheer you up, though."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I scored us tickets to Woodstock!"

I was sure my eyes lit up, and I smiled for the first time in weeks. "Right on!"

"I thought that'd get you. Now, go take a shower, we're going out. I know the girls have missed you."

—

I gasped as I sorted through my mail. I'd only seen his handwriting a couple of times, but there was no mistaking it. I'd never seen such perfect penmanship before.

I bit my lip as I turned the letter over in my hands. I didn't know what I would find inside, and I honestly wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

I'd been in a better place lately. I'd been going out and seeing my friends, I'd registered for my fall classes; I was doing everything I could to move on. If I opened this letter, depending on what was inside, I knew it had the potential to set me back. So I set it on the kitchen table. I'd weigh the pros and cons before opening it, and while I did that, I'd just go about my business.

—

I'd taken out the trash, I'd scrubbed the kitchen and the bathroom until they'd shined, and I'd done my laundry. I did everything I possibly could to ignore that letter, but it just sat there, constantly whispering my name.

"Fuck it," I muttered as I tore it open. I'd never rest until I knew what it said.

"_Dear Bella,_

_I know I have no right to contact you after the way I treated you. In fact, you have every right to tear up this letter without even glancing at it. I wouldn't think you were harsh if you did, but I figured a letter was my only chance. I knew if I called or attempted to show up on your doorstep, you'd never hear me out. So, here it goes._

_I love you, Bella, but I am a stupid man. I have willingly been walking through my life with blinders on. When I was young and in college, much like you are now, I met a girl and she changed everything for me. She showed me a way of life I didn't know existed, but obviously it didn't work out. So I hardened my heart and pushed everyone away. Then I met you, and once again my world shifted on its axis. I was scared. I _am_ scared, but that is no excuse for how I behaved toward you, Bella. _

_You deserve to be everything to someone. You should never be put to the side, and I'm so glad you told me no, and, frankly, that you went ape-shit on me. It was the kick in the ass I needed. Victoria and I are no longer together, as I refused to settle for second best any longer. I won't be taking over for my father, but Carlisle is willing to keep me on. I have never felt more free in my life._

_The only thing that could make it better would be you, sweetheart, but I don't expect to hear from you. That would be more than I deserve. Please know that if you _are_ reading this, that I do love you, and I always will._

_If for some reason you decide to write me back, even if it's just to tell me to fuck off, I'll include my address._

_I love you,_

_Edward"_

I clutched the letter to my chest as I slid down to the kitchen floor. Tears ran down my face and I was so confused. I didn't know what to think or what to say.

I didn't know if there truly _was_ anything to say.

* * *

**Same as always my loves, reviews get a special teaser!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes, listening to the music floating through the air and the voices of the people milling around me. There were hundreds of acres of land to roam, but still so many of us packed together in one spot.

I'd tried in the last couple of months to search within my soul for the person I truly was, the person I wanted to be, and it had been mentally exhausting. I knew for a fact I wasn't the stuck-up snob my father wanted me to be, but I also wasn't a completely free spirit.

I liked hard work and being part of the business world. I enjoyed the feel of donning a well-tailored suit. There was also no sense in lying about the fact that I also found appeal in having a wife do the cooking and cleaning. Though that wasn't all I thought a woman was good for; I never had. I'd just convinced myself they were all the same so I wouldn't be hurt again. I'd told myself they didn't have more value than cooking and popping out babies, but deep down I knew a wife—a lover, really—was more than that.

They were supposed to be a friend, a partner, someone I could lean on, and vice versa. I'd had all of it with Bella, but I'd been so thick-headed. I took full responsibility for that. Instead of realizing that Rachel was just following the path she thought was right for her, I'd taken it as a personal assault. In the end, that wasn't fair to her, to me, and especially not to Bella. Hell, Bella didn't even truly know about my past except for what I wrote in the letter I'd sent her. She may not have even read that, though I hoped she had.

I prayed daily that she'd find it in her heart to give me a second chance.

—

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Rachel said as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I hadn't even known she was back in the country until I'd run into her at the grocery store near my new apartment building. Just as I'd figured he would, my father completely cut me off. Instead of having my parents' housekeeper grocery shopping for me a few times a week, it was now up to me. I was left to my own devices, and I'd had a difficult time learning the life skills I should have already known.

So it had been an awkward encounter at best when I'd accidentally crashed into her cart with my own, which was filled with TV dinners. They were all I could truly manage; well, that and scrambled eggs.

I'd always imagined I'd be full of anger if I ever saw her again, especially with the way my heart had hurt for so long after we ended. Instead, I felt nothing except maybe friendship toward her. All of my heart belonged to Bella now, and there wasn't room for any anger or hostility in it.

We'd ended up chatting, and she'd invited me to join her at Woodstock. Her other friends had flaked on her and I had nothing better going on, so I'd agreed. It was better than sitting in my apartment alone.

I opened my eyes, giving her a lazy smile. I definitely wasn't opposed to smoking a joint every so often, especially after a hard day. She really was still so beautiful, but it was different now.

"Yeah, it is different now, isn't it?" She took another toke.

"_Fuck_," I groaned. "Why do I always do that when I'm high?"

She giggled, but it wasn't the right sound. It wasn't that sweet, soft giggle that made my dick ache. I let out a heavy sigh, knowing I needed to change the path of my thoughts before I went somewhere dark. "You wanna walk around?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

—

As I slowly came down from my high, I truly began to take in my surroundings. I started to think about Bella's words that first night we'd smoked together. She'd called me a square, and part of me was starting to believe she was right.

How had I not realized how bad it smelled here before? Or how there were naked men and women, some covered in head to toe mud and who knew what else.

"You cool, Edward?" Rachel asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Just taking in the surroundings."

She giggled, but just like before, it was all wrong. "This is nothing! You should see some of the places I've been."

"I'm sure," I replied, but honestly, I felt completely disinterested. Now that I was no longer high, I had to wonder what I was even doing here with her. Was I that desperate for companionship? "Look, Rachel, I think—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard it; the sound that sometimes woke me from a deep sleep.

I'd know her laugh anywhere. It was forever ingrained in my mind. They way she'd squirm and giggle as I'd kiss down her belly, only to gasp as I ran my tongue through her slick folds. I could still feel the way she gripped my hair.

I could still hear how she sighed my name in her sleep some nights, and I could see the way she fought not to smile as she filled a plate with eggs and toast for me in the morning.

Bella was here.

"Edward?" Rachel called, and I held my hand up to silence her.

I turned in a circle, trying to find her face in the crowd, and when I finally did, I felt my knees go weak. Rachel must have noticed my stumble, and the moment she gripped my arm to steady me was the same moment Bella chose to look in my direction. Her eyes went wide as they locked with mine for a moment until they drifted down to where Rachel's hand rested. She scowled before turning away from me and back to her friend.

"Bella!" I shouted as I shook Rachel off me. "Bella, please, wait!" I cried out as I ran after her.

* * *

**Oh Edward! What have you done?**

**Remember, Reviews = teaser ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"Please, Alice, we need to start walking."

"That's him, isn't it?" She turned to look, but I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Please, _please, _let's just keep moving. He's here with someone else; a woman. His letter—I should have known better than to believe a word that came out of his mouth!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Take a deep breath and let's walk. It's fine, you're cool."

I took a deep breath as we walked further into the crowd. Even with all the noise surrounding us, I still heard him calling my name. "Oh, Alice, what do I do?" I cried. "He's not going to give up."

She shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not that great with relationship advice, but if the chick he was with meant something, why is he running after you? Maybe it was his sister."

"He doesn't have any siblings."

"Fine. A cousin, a friend, I don't know! Honestly, if I'd known we were going to be running from some guy you slept with—"

I stopped in my tracks, staring at her. "What, Alice? You wouldn't have invited me? You only checked up on me because I wasn't throwing parties, didn't you? That's all you care about. My booze and my weed. I get it. Can't have Bella dulling your high."

"That's not—"

"Oh can it, Alice. Just go, get high, fuck a hundred guys. I don't care anymore. You don't care about me, anyway. I'm gonna find a ride out of here." I headed off on my own as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. Maybe I'd been a bit harsh, but it was obvious she wasn't a great friend. I was tired of surrounding myself with people who didn't care about me, only what I could do for them.

* * *

It felt as if it took me days to reach the main road, but in reality, it'd probably only been an hour of just wandering. Regardless, it was hot and humid out, the sun glaring down on me, and I was sticky with sweat. I was certain I didn't smell very good, either. I sighed heavily as I looked out at the vast amount of cars. I was never getting home.

"Bella."

I inhaled sharply, my skin bursting into flames as he put his hand on my shoulder. I thought I'd done enough walking to lose him, but obviously not. Shrugging him off, I turned to face him.

"_What_, Edward? What could you possibly want? Are you so thick in the head that you can't tell when someone doesn't want to speak to you?" I snapped at him.

"I had to try—"

"Why? The chick you're with isn't good enough?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that. She's just a friend now."

"_Now_? So there was something? You're unbelievable! You send me this letter pouring your fucking heart out, and for what? You obviously moved on!"

"You read it, then?"

"_That's _what you took away from everything I just said? God, you're such an asshole!"

"Would you shut the hell up for one second, Bella?"

"How dare you—" He cut me off as he grabbed me by the shoulders, capturing my lips with his. He held me against him as I struggled for a moment, but my body betrayed my mind as I kissed him back, my fingers threading through his hair. Slowly, he pulled away, leaving us both panting.

"Will you listen to me, yet?" he murmured.

"No."

"Please? Just give me five minutes. If you don't like what you hear, you can tell me to fuck off. I'll head back there and deal with the mud and shit and crappy music." He gestured behind us.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That music is not crappy, it's brilliant."

I noticed a tiny smirk at the corner of his lips. "Fine, it's not all bad, but it's no Sinatra."

I rolled my eyes, hating the warm feelings that erupted inside me. "How old are you again? Fifty? Sixty?"

"Can we talk seriously, Bella?"

"You're talking right now; it doesn't mean I'm listening." I walked away from him.

He followed right behind me, his mouth never stopping. "Everything I wrote in that letter was the truth. I'm in love with you, and I've probably been in love with you since the day I first saw you. Like I said, though, I'm stupid. I should have never treated you the way I did—"

"If it's all true, then why are you here with someone else?" I turned around, glaring at him.

"I told you, she's a friend. We dated in college—"

"So _she's _the one that turned you into a chauvinistic dick? Why the hell would you come here with her?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing. Yes, she broke my heart, but it was only because she saw a future for herself that didn't include me. I took it personally when I shouldn't have."

"I bet she still wants you. She's back and thinks you can just pick up where you left off. If you loved her so much, maybe you should be with her."

He inhaled before pushing out a deep breath. "No, I don't think so, and even if she did want that, it doesn't matter! I just want you. I love _you_. God, Bella, I might have been a pig, but when did I ever lie to you? I was always truthful. You knew about Victoria from the beginning, what do I have to gain by lying about Rachel now?"

"I don't know," I whispered. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me cry. I was pretty sure I didn't have a choice, though.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry." He moved closer to me, wrapping me in his arms. "I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry. You twisted and turned my world so many ways, you woke up so much inside me, and I was such a jackass to you. Believe me, though, I'm so in love with you it hurts."

As he held me, rubbing my back to soothe me, I let out all the emotions I'd been bottling up for years.

I cried because all I ever wanted was my father to care about me. I cried over Austin and the love I thought I shared with him, and even for the friendship I'd had with Jake. I cried for all the guys in between, but mostly I cried because I knew he was being honest. He loved me.

I loved him, too.

* * *

**Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**

**As always, reviews = teaser **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

"Sweetheart, look at me, please." He pulled back from me, tipping my chin up so he could look in my eyes. "If I need to apologize every day until the day I die for how I left you, I will. It'll always be my biggest regret."

My brain and my heart were at war as I listened to him speak. My heart believed his letter and the words he was speaking because he was right, he had never been anything but upfront and honest with me. He'd never hidden his fiancée or his intentions from me, so why start now?

My brain, however, kept telling me he'd been heartless at times; he'd used me, he'd wanted to keep me a secret from the world. Though, my heart would interrupt and counter with the fact that I'd done the same to him. I'd used him to fill a void; to feel wanted and needed.

"I can't give you the world, Bella. I can't afford the luxuries I once could, and I can't buy you the biggest diamonds possible, but sweetheart, whatever I have is yours. My _heart _is yours."

It was my turn to shock him as I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my mouth roughly against his. He slipped his hands down, cupping my ass and hoisting me up so I was level with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me back, slipping his tongue past my lips. I moaned at the taste of him, something I'd tried to not let myself think of in the past few weeks.

Both of us were gasping for air as we broke apart. "I love you, Edward."

His smile at the sound of my words was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Now, put me down."

"I quite like where I have you." He smirked as he squeezed my ass.

"Seriously, put me down. I have something else I need to say." This time he listened, letting me put my feet on the ground. "I love you, but you need to understand something, Edward."

"What is it?" His face was full of concern.

"You say you love me, but, Edward, I'm never going to really change. I'm never going to be that girl who irons her husband's suits—"

"That's what dry cleaners are for," he answered, and I sighed before continuing.

"Fine, but I want to finish my degree, as well. I might want to have a career. I still can't promise I'll ever make you breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I have no plans to stop smoking pot. I won't be a good housewife. It's just not me, Edward."

"Let me put your mind at ease, Bella. You _should _finish your degree, it would be a waste of time if you stopped now. We can talk about the career if it's truly what you want. I know how to make toast and eggs, and if you don't make dinner, we'll go out. Oh, and I have no plans to stop smoking pot, either." He grinned at me, but it was short-lived. "None of those things matter to me as much as having you in my life. There's one thing you didn't mention though, Bella."

"What's that?"

He cupped my face between his hands, looking down at me. "You didn't mention babies. Do you want children, Bella?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering and watched him frown. It told me everything I needed to know. "I've thought about it. I was never truly sure where life was leading me. I wasn't sure I'd ever find a husband, or if I even wanted to. I mean, you've met my father. But, I always knew that if I did get married... Yes, I want children, but Edward... we're not married, we're not even close to being married, so it's a moot point."

"Then let's change that. Marry me, Bella."

"You can't be serious, Edward," I shrieked.

He dropped down on one knee in front of me, taking my hand in his. "Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Edward, how high are you? Oh, my God, how high am _I_? Someone must have slipped me something, because yes, I'll marry you. Oh, God, what am I saying?" I laughed.

Some people might have considered me insane at that moment, but I loved him beyond reason. Maybe I should have made him work harder for my affection, but I knew life could be short. Why waste it when he was who I wanted?

He stood up, his eyes bright as he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around before falling to the ground and pulling me on top of him. I let my gaze roam his face, taking in his features. He looked so young, younger than I remembered him ever appearing. I leaned down, pressing a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his neck, causing him to let out a deep groan.

"I need you, Bella." He gripped my waist, holding me in place as he ground up against me. Even though we were far from the crowds and basically alone, there were still a few people milling around nearby.

I gasped, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "Edward," I murmured. "Not with all these people around."

"I've got an idea. Do you trust me?" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Mm, in theory, yes."

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, one I'd never seen before. He shifted me off him, standing and offering me his hand. "Let's go, then."

* * *

He looked over his shoulder as he pulled on the door handle of a station wagon, opening it. "Get in." He grinned.

"What! No! I _know_ this isn't your car, Edward. This isn't like you."

He brushed my hair over one shoulder, nipping at my earlobe, his voice husky as he spoke softly into my ear. "Do you know how hard I am for you, sweetheart? I want to be buried deep inside you, watching you moan and ride my cock. Do you want that, too, Bella? Do you want me inside that sweet little pussy?"

I squeezed my thighs together, trying to ease the ache he was causing between them. "Yes," I breathed out.

"Then get in the car, Bella."

"If we get arrested, it's your fault," I muttered as I climbed into the back seat of some random person's car.

It was obvious he made me stupid.

* * *

**Hope you're all well! Don't forget to review for a teaser. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Edward put the box he was carrying on the end table. "I still don't feel right about moving in here while your grandparents are paying the rent."

A few months had passed since we'd run into each other at Woodstock. Even though it was frowned upon, we'd decided to move in together. He'd been living in a one-bedroom apartment in the middle of lower Manhattan, so it just made sense for us to keep my house. Yes, we were engaged, but we were taking some time to get to know each other better, to go on a few dates. There was no doubt we loved each other, but I'd been putting off having a big conversation with him.

I didn't know how to bring up the subject of money. Occasionally, he'd give me a good segue, but each time I'd chicken out. I was nervous it would hurt his pride to know I was wealthier than he was right now.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. I knew I needed to get this over with once and for all. "Well, uh, they don't actually pay my rent. I've just let my father believe that."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Okay, well, I know you're not working, so do you want to let me in on how you're living here rent free?"

"It's—well, it's not exactly rent free…"

"Spit it out, Bella," he demanded.

"My grandparents set up a trust fund for me, and I became a very rich woman at 18."

He stared at me awhile, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking. His facial expressions were incredibly hard to read on a good day. "What else aren't you telling me? How were they able to do that?"

"They own Higginbotham's Department Store."

His mouth opened and closed as he stared at me once again. "Your grandparents own Higginbotham's... which means you're… why the hell didn't you tell me something this big sooner, Bella?"

I hunched my shoulders defensively. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Oh, no, not a big deal at all. You're just the goddamn heiress to the biggest department store in the country!"

"Why are you so angry about this? It's just money!"

Edward threw his hands up in the air as he paced back and forth. "It's not just money! How am I supposed to provide for you, to take care of you, when you could fucking take care of me! It's not right!"

I drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment in an effort to hold my tongue. I'd hesitated to tell him because I'd expected this reaction. I knew he'd changed in many ways, but at the end of the day, he was still a man with very strong beliefs. He wanted to be the one to hold all the cards, and it had to be unnerving for him to know he didn't. I had more news for him than just the fact that I was a wealthy heiress, though. News I imagined would repair his wounded pride.

"Edward." I touched his bicep, stopping his pacing. "It's money that just sits there, alright? I've used it to pay for school and housing and a few other things, and that's it. It'll be there as a nice nest egg. What's mine is yours, right? We'll be living off your salary, so please don't ever think we don't need you." As I spoke, I subtly placed my hand on my belly with the hope he'd notice.

His eyes followed the movement of my hand, just staring blankly at it until he looked back up at me. "We?"

"Yeah."

"Are you saying... are you…"

I nodded. "Yeah. I went to the doctor the other day, and we're going to have a baby."

"A baby. We're going to have a baby! Bella, I know we were going to wait another month or so, but we can't. We need to get married soon."

"Edward—"

"Just this once, please don't argue with me." He gripped my face between his hands, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine to kiss me deeply. "Let me have this. Let me take care of you, please_._"

"Fine," I huffed. "But just this once!" I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes, but the frown he'd sported earlier vanished, replaced by the beautiful smile I fell in love with. "What are your grandparents going to think of their heiress getting knocked up and marrying the black sheep of the Masen family?"

"As long as I'm happy, they'll be happy. I still can't decide if I should let my father know. It's not as if he could stop me, but I doubt he'd have anything positive to say, especially about the baby."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "It's completely up to you, but this is our life, Bella. Neither your father nor mine have any say in what we do. If you don't want to tell him, then don't."

I knew I had Edward now, that he loved me and wanted to take care of me, but my heart ached knowing I'd never truly have my father's approval. It was hard to let go of that since he was one of the people in this world that was supposed to love me unconditionally but didn't.

"I have a question, Bella. I feel like it's one I should have asked a while ago."

"What is it?"

"What about your mom?"

"What about my mom?" I pulled back from him. "She left, Edward, and aside from a few phone calls to my grandparents, I've never seen or spoken to her since, so what about her?"

"I was just thinking that maybe it's time you reach out to her? We're getting married, we're having a baby—"

"She didn't want me, Edward. She could have taken me with her, but she didn't. You know all of this! Why are you bringing it up?"

"I don't mean to upset you, sweetheart, but from everything you've told me and the memories you have of her, I feel like you might not have the whole story."

I let his words float around inside my head. What if he was right? My father was always so close-lipped about the whole situation, but my grandparents wouldn't have kept anything from me. At least, I didn't think they would.

* * *

**We're winding down here, just two more chapters after this one.**

**Don't forget to review for your teaser :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

As we stood outside my grandparents' house, I slipped my hand into Edward's and gripped it tightly. I blew out a breath, trying to calm my nerves. My stomach churned from anxiety or morning sickness, but whatever the cause, it was unpleasant.

"It's going to be fine." He brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Whatever they say, whatever we find out today, I'm right here."

"I know, it's just—what if they do know something? What if they've helped to keep my mother from me?"

"From what you've told me about them, Bella, they had a good reason if that's what they did."

I sighed, giving him a nod. "Yeah, okay. Let's get this over with, I guess." As I started forward, he pulled me back.

He touched my cheek as he leaned in, kissing me sweetly. "Don't make it sound like we're walking into the lion's den, baby. We're also telling them we're getting married and expecting. It's not all bad."

"That doesn't really make me any less nervous."

"They love you, so I know they'll be thrilled. I promise, we'll get through whatever they have to tell you. Now, let's go."

"Oh, my sweet Bella! I wasn't expecting you." My grandma wrapped her arms around me. "Beau! Get in here. Bella's come to visit, and she's brought a young man with her." Grandma pulled away from me, grinning at Edward before pulling him in for a hug.

His eyes went wide, but he politely returned her hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Higginbotham."

"It's just Marie to you, dear."

"Let the poor man breathe, Marie," Grandpa said as he walked into the foyer. "Nice to meet you, son. Beau Higginbotham. I'm not sure I caught your name." He reached his hand out for Edward to shake.

"Edward Masen, sir."

"Edward Masen, eh? I thought you looked familiar. I just finished reading an article about you in the New York Times. Marie, our sweet granddaughter here is dating the soon-to-be CEO of Cullen Incorporated."

"Isabella! Dating the competition?" Grandma faked a gasp.

"Oh, we're hardly competing with you, ma'am. We're just small fish in a big pond."

"Nonsense. Carlisle Cullen brought that business from the bottom up, and if he's entrusting it to you, then you must be quite the businessman. I don't doubt you'll be building actual storefronts before long." Grandpa slapped Edward on the back. "Enough business, though. I imagine my little girl here didn't drop by to talk shop."

All eyes turned toward Bella. "Oh, um, no, not exactly, you see—"

"I asked your granddaughter to marry me, and she said yes," Edward interrupted my stumbling words.

Both my grandparent's eyes widened, and Grandma threw her hand over her mouth.

"Married? When? How long have you two known each other?" Grandpa started on the questions.

"We're getting married next month, and we've known each other plenty long," Edward said, undeterred by my grandfather.

"Oh, Bella." Grandma pulled me to the side before whispering in my ear. "You're pregnant, aren't you? Bella, you don't have to get married—"

"I am pregnant, but I'm also in love with him. I _want _to marry him and raise a family together."

She took my face between her hands, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Then you'll marry him, and you'll be a beautiful bride. Does your father know?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure I'm going to tell him."

"I understand. You'll do what you think is best. Now, let's go rescue your gentleman before Grandpa sends him running from the house screaming."

I giggled, glancing over at him and watching the way he tugged at his collar. I gripped her hand in mine. "He's got thick skin; he won't run."

* * *

As we walked through the front door of our home, Edward grabbed me by the hand to pull me toward the couch and sat with me on his lap. "Let's talk. We just spent all afternoon with your grandparents and you didn't ask them about your mother; why?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder, curling up against him. "I'm not ready. I thought I was, but I'm not. What if she truly didn't want me? I can't handle that, not right now."

"I won't push you, then."

"Thank you."

"But, I don't believe she hasn't contacted you because she didn't want you. I, uh, I was afraid you might not ask your grandparents, and I didn't want it weighing on you, especially now that you're expecting—"

"What have you done, Edward?" I sat up quickly, my eyes heated as I stared at him.

"Please don't be angry, I just did what I thought was best for you."

"What you thought was best for me? Well, I think it's best for _you_ if you answer my damn question! What have you done?"

"I obtained a copy of your parents' divorce papers."

"What?" I shrieked. "Why? How?"

He reached over, opening the drawer on the end table and pulling out an envelope. "Your father might know people, but I know people, as well. Carlisle has quite a few friends within the court system from his own previous divorces."

"But what will their divorce papers have to do with my mother and me?"

"I don't know why, but I just have this feeling. I think there might have been something in the terms of the divorce."

"Have you looked at it? Do you know already?"

He shook his head. "No, it's intuition from growing up in the world that I did and knowing people are ruthless, Bella. Your father isn't exactly the kindest man, not unlike my own. Now, I still won't force you, but I think your answer might be in here."

I grabbed the envelope from him, turning it in my hands. "But what if I'm right? What's better, to know that my father really is a cold, heartless bastard, or that my mother willingly walked away from me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but is it better to just never know and always wonder? It's eating at you, I can tell."

I stared down at the envelope I still clutched in my hands, and I knew I had a big decision to make.

—

**A/N: Well, there is an hour left to my birthday, so I thought I'd treat you guys to an early update! _No review teasers this week_ as Friday's post will be the last chapter**!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

I'd opened that envelope months ago. As I'd read the words on the document, I found myself floored that even though I knew my father was a cold, mean bastard, it seemed beyond the realm of possibility, even for him.

But there in black and white it stated that my father would only agree to the divorce if my mother's parental rights were stripped from her. She wasn't allowed to contact me until I turned 18, which just left me with doubt and more questions about why I wasn't important enough to her. I'd turned 19, and then 20, and there had never been a word from her.

I didn't understand why she or my grandparents didn't fight for me. They had the money for a great lawyer. My other question was why hadn't my mother just stayed? Instead, she thought only of herself, leaving me to be raised in a cold, unloving household.

Now that my belly was round with our child, I knew if Edward ever tried to keep me from him or her, I'd fight with everything I had. I'd steal them away, I'd risk my life, give them my last breath, just to spend just a minute in their presence.

My relationship with my grandparents had suffered, as well. I loved them, and I knew they loved me, but I still felt slighted because they'd never really fought for me. Neither of them had ever pushed for more than what my father was willing to give. So while we still spoke, it was strained, and even though I was sure they'd had their reasons—and maybe one day in the near future I'd be willing to listen—I wasn't ready to hear them. I was heartbroken, and I needed time to heal.

—

I moped around for weeks, feeling sorry for myself and for the hand I'd been dealt in life until Edward finally pulled me from my funk. He came home from work one evening, slapping a catalog down on the coffee table. "Carlisle told me to bring this to you. He wants to pay for the nursery; he said to pick out anything and everything we need, or think we need."

I'd stared up at him, tears stinging in the corner of my eyes. "He really said that?"

He dropped down on the floor in front of me, grasping my hands in his. "Yes, and can I tell you how excited I am to do this with you? You know I was raised similar to how you were, except you had grandparents who showed you affection. Sometimes, I wonder how I became the man I am, but I promise you, I'll always love you." He rested his hand on my belly, smiling when our son or daughter gave him a strong kick. "And our child, with everything I have. I'll never be the man my father is."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

Concern washed over his features. "Have you been doubting my love for you?"

I shook my head. "No, not exactly—more the fact that maybe I'm unlovable."

"Oh, sweetheart." He sighed, climbing onto the couch and wrapping his arms around me. "You are so far from unlovable. You are the sweetest, kindest person I know. You make me smile every day. You know, unless you're being thick and arguing with me." He grinned. "Even then, I still love you, Mrs. Masen."

My mind cleared, and I realized that everything I needed was right here in this room. He loved me despite my faults. I didn't have to do anything, or act a certain way, in order to earn his affection. His love for me and our child was pure, without any conditions.

—

I took a deep breath, letting the contraction subside as I thought back to my first visit to the obstetrician.

_It was a nightmare, and I cried for hours afterward. He'd been cold and condescending, and made me feel as if I was a burden for being pregnant. Thank God I was married, or I couldn't imagine the talking to I would have gotten from him._

_Edward was beside himself, not knowing what to do for me or how to help, but then he'd come home one afternoon with a grin on his face. "I think I've figured it out, Bella."_

"_Figured what out?"_

"_I overheard one of the secretaries at work today. She has a friend who's pregnant—"_

"_Office gossip, really Edward?"_

_He sighed, rolling his eyes at me. "Will you just listen? There's a hospital not far from here that has a practice of midwives. I asked her about it—probably more than I should have, really—but she was very understanding when I told her your concerns. She said the midwife, Angela, is very kind, and it's all very natural—"_

"_Please tell me you got the phone number?" _

_He kissed the top of my head. "Of course I did, sweetheart. We'll set up an appointment immediately."_

—

"Cullen Incorporated, Mr. Masen's office," Edward's secretary answered the phone.

"Esme, it's Bella."

"Mrs. Masen! How are you?"

"In labor." I knew I had horrible timing. Edward was in the middle of a huge meeting. He'd told me that none of it mattered, though, because I was his top priority.

She gasped loudly. "Just one moment and I'll get Mr. Masen for you."

A few minutes later, I heard Edward's voice. "Bella? Esme said—"

"That I'm in labor, yes. I'd like you to come home now."

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm trying not to cry, Edward. I'm terrified, so please—just come home!"

"I'm on my way!"

—

"Push, you've got to push," Edward spoke softly in my ear.

Angela was at the foot of the bed, and she sounded a bit distant to me while Edward's instructions were clear. I thanked God that he was there with me. I knew if we'd gone the traditional route, he'd be sitting in the waiting room.

He glanced at Angela before speaking again. "That's it, now breathe for a moment, Bella. Relax. Now, push!"

I groaned loudly, bearing down again with what energy I had left.

"Bella, quick! Put your hands out!" Angela called, and I gasped, crying as my baby was born into my own hands.

"It's a boy!" One of the nurses grinned at us, helping me to put him on my chest after he'd been cleaned up.

"I've never seen someone so perfect." Edward ran a finger over the soft fuzz on our son's head. "He's amazing," he whispered, his voice full of awe.

I glanced over at Edward, his cheeks stained with his tears, and I knew that everything we went through, the months we spent apart, were all worth it.

"You are amazing, aren't you, Andrew?" I cooed softly at our little boy, smiling when his mouth opened in a yawn that looked too big for his little body.

Every tear I'd shed, and every man I thought I could love before Edward came into my life, had been worth it. Everything I'd gone through with my parents, and Edward with his, taught us exactly what not to do.

I knew we'd never make the mistakes our parents had made. Andrew would be loved unconditionally, and we'd do our best to always show him what a loving marriage was.

There was nothing life could throw at us that we couldn't conquer, as long as we were together.

—

**A/N- Well, it's been a fun journey once again and I'm sad to see it end. I hope you all have enjoyed spending some time in the 1960s with me, and thank you for all of your love and support. **

**Thank you to all of the wonderful ladies that help me to make my stories better than they ever could be! **


End file.
